


Warm for the winter

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Hux spends the morning in bed with his selkie.





	Warm for the winter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the wonderful StarKillerBae's Selkie au

Hux had prepared for this trip, and for the slight isolation he would experience once he arrived in the arctic. He had brought enough to read on his downtime to last him the trip, but he hadn’t had as much time as expected. 

As soon as the selkie slipped his way into Hux’s life everything changed. 

Now most nights Kylo would show up at his door in nothing, and Hux would gladly welcome him in. 

Sometimes it was a seal that would hobble its way inside, sometimes he came as a man, but no matter what Hux knew what it meant. Time spent in bed and a warm body wrapped around him.

They had never talked about what it was between them, or what would happen when Hux left. The closest they ever came was when Kylo called Hux his mate and joked about pups, as if two men could make a baby. 

Hux recently thought about bringing their relationship up in a serious manner, but he wasn’t even sure how to explain to a selkie that he wanted to continue this somewhere other than the arctic. Kylo seemed so free in the wild, and he was bound to this place and his family. If they were to stay together Kylo would have to leave that behind, Hux wasn’t sure he should ask that of him even if some nights Hux felt so possessive over Kylo that he burned with it. 

Hux ran his fingers down Kylo’s bare side, dipping down over his hip. He ran his fingers down toward the slightly round belly. Hux figured it was his winter fat coming in, a seal would need it to be able to make it through the winter, and Hux had seen how he ate. 

Hux had to admit he liked how it looked, Kylo was so strong and powerful, and yet here was his round little belly. He splayed his hand over the skin, and found that even though he wasn’t studying selkies, he needed to know.

“Do you get this every winter?”

Kylo turned in Hux’s arms and raised a dark eyebrow. 

“Hopefully not every winter,” Kylo laughed the words out, obviously amused. 

It was one of those times when Hux felt like Kylo thought he was being a silly little human. It also felt like they were having two different conversations.

“Oh, so only ones where the temperature drops below normal?”

“Well extreme cold would make the pregnancy more dangerous, but I suppose if you want another pup after this one we could try for it.”

Time seemed to stop as he looked into Kylo’s big brown eyes and tried to figure out if this was another weird joke from the selkie. Yet Kylo’s face only showed warmth and steady belief in what he was saying. 

“We’re both men.”

Hux said the words as if that made it not true, yet with his hand on Kylo’s belly he could feel how hard it was, not a normal fat deposit. He didn’t need a scan to know that Kylo was telling the truth. He had known that selkies weren’t quiet human, after all when Kylo was in seal form Hux had been inside him in a way that he couldn’t be in Kylo’s human form.

Still Hux had never imagined that they would be able to make a child. As a gay man, it was something he had never thought about before. His train of thoughts were cut short by the expression on Kylo’s face.

Kylo was looking at him as if he didn’t get what them both being men had to do with anything, as if he didn’t realise that Hux was going through a small crisis. 

The world spun a little and Hux tried to concentrate on taking deep calming breaths. He couldn’t take his hand away from Kylo’s stomach though, knowing that it was his baby that was growing there. The deep breaths weren’t helping much, his mind was stuck on the fact that he was going to be a father. 

The idea of bringing up their relationship died, there was no way Hux would be separated from them now, there was nothing to talk about because there was no way he wouldn’t be with Kylo. He wouldn’t be like his own father, who practically abandoned him. They would just have to figure out how to make it work beyond the arctic. 

“Do you need to see a doctor?”

As soon as Hux said it he knew it was stupid, he normally wasn’t stupid, but all he could think about was that the little bump on Kylo’s belly was holding his baby. Kylo’s face showed him what he thought of what he said.

“I spoke with my mother, she will help with the birth.”

“When will it be time?”

“When the weather starts to warm.”

“I didn’t realise you were…”

Hux couldn’t pull the words together to finish the sentence, for the first time in his life unable to find the words.

Kylo sat up on his elbow, his eyebrows drawing down as he looked down at Hux in their small shared bed. 

“I told you, we talked about it.”

Hux did remember conversations about having a baby, but they were normally a precursor to sex, he’d always assumed that it turned Kylo on to think about Hux knocking him up. It had done enough for Hux that he had been willing to go along with it. 

Kylo’s face was flushed with annoyance, baring his sharp teeth just a little bit, as if Hux was the crazy one here. 

“I’m happy.”

Hux said it to appease the selkie, but the words rang true. He was happy that they would have a little family, that this wouldn’t end when his research project did. It was terrifying in a way, he didn’t know enough about selkies to know how the pregnancy would go, but he also knew they there was no guessing about their relationship now, he wouldn’t lose Kylo. 

“We’re mated for life Hux, you better be happy,” Kylo echoed his thoughts as if he could read his mind.

Hux could hear the relief in Kylo’s voice, this was a speedbump that was already in the past. Hux ran his hand over the bump and didn’t know how he was going to go to work that day. He wanted to stay in with Kylo and learn everything there was to know about selkies. All the things he had missed because he didn’t realise that Kylo was serious. 

“Can you come early tonight? I want you to tell me about our baby.”

Kylo’s slightly tense expression melted and he nodded. 

Hux knew he was done for, he loved this selkie and that feeling that was stronger than any siren song could be.


End file.
